Enséñame a quererte
by animezerogirl
Summary: Castiel conoce a Alexy por cuestiones del destino,sin saberlo, el pelirrojo se esta metiendo en una situación altamente peligrosa para sus principios...


Hola! bienvenidos a_ "enseñame a quererte", _este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste y no me maten por ello ^w^u.

Esta historia es un premio por el evento de navidad del "_CDM Group3"_ ((Los invito a visitarlo))para _Dulce-chan, !_eres la mejor!.

_**Amour Sucré, My candy love, corazón de melón, etc... y sus personajes, no me pertecen, créditos a Beemov y a ChinoMiko-san.**_

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo y !nos vemos en la notas finales!(^w^)7.

* * *

**_Sweet Amoris_**. El colegio más prestigioso de este asqueroso lugar.

Cientos de estudiantes salen de los salones para irse a sus hogares, unos van lento, otros van corriendo, y otros ni siquiera se mueven. La verdad no los culpo, el estudiar estresa a cualquiera, sólo quieres salir de esta cárcel lo más pronto posible.

Libros, algunas plumas, lápices rotos, hojas cuyo contenido no tengo idea, folders; es lo que se encuentra en mi casillero, ¡Oh! No olvidemos mis partituras, son lo más importante en este miserable pedazo de chatarra.

Suspiré. Quería ir a comer, el hambre me había estado matando desde hace tres horas; malditos horarios de recreo. Tomé mi morral, estaba ligero. Era rara la vez que hacía tarea –por no decir nunca– pero aceptémoslo ¿Castiel un buen alumno? Ni en sueños. Cerré mi locker y di marcha a la salida, libertad, bendita libertad.

Estaba a pocos pasos de por fin salir, cuando un chicuelo de cabello azul tropezó. Qué idiota más idiota. El problema: Se agarró de mi camisa para sostenerse, lo que provocó que cayera también.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sólo dos metros, casi lo conseguía ¡mierda!

-¡Lo siento!, venía distraí…do

El muchacho miraba mi torso con curiosidad.

-¡Sí, de eso me di cuenta! ¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

-Tu camisa…

Miré hacia abajo. La prenda estaba rasgada por la mitad, mi camisa favorita, mi hermosa camisa de Winged Skull. Ahora si lo mato.

-… -

-…Pu…puedo comprarte otra

Me puse de pie e hice mi mejor cara asesina.

-¿Otra?, ¿otra?, ¡¿OTRA?! ¡Esta es la camisa del tour 3 "Last fucking Hell" de Winged Skull! ¡Solamente hay treinta en existencia!

-Y…yo…

-¡Tch!... en vez de ir de aquí a allá sin ver, pon más atención idiota

Puse mi morral sobre mi hombro, y salí de la escuela, dejando al pitufo atrás. Iba ya a dos cuadras, cuando me dí cuenta que todo quien pasaba me miraba extrañado.

-¿Pero qué Diab…?

Ahí fue cuando recordé que mi remera estaba por la mitad.

Qué pocas ganas tenía de ir al colegio, teníamos proyecto especial, lo que significaba el doble de: "Castiel, pon atención, Castiel, no hagas eso, Castiel lo otro".

-Maldición

No había escapatoria. Podía hacerme la pinta, pero significaría un seis o menos en calificación, y si sacaba eso, reprobaría el semestre.

-¡H…Hey, tú, el rojo!

Locos, gritando por el pasillo a mitad de la mañana.

-¡Hey! El de Wangus Skrulk!

¿Pero que? ¿Wangus Skrulk? ¿Quién es el ignorante que dice mal el grandioso nombre de la mejor banda del mundo?

-¡El de la camisa rota!

Paré en seco, y me giré.

-¿A quién le hablas?

-¡Por fin paraste!

El chico llego corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Me hablabas a mí?

-¡Obviamente!

Ah, así que con lo de "rojo" se refería a mi cabello.

-¿Qué Diablos quieres? ¿no te bastó con romper mi hermosa camisa?-

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Quiero disculparme!

-Entonces no hace falta, no quiero más problemas.

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-¡Espera, encontré una tienda de Wingas Skrull, ahí encontrarás mejores camisas!

-…..-

-¡Te puedo llevar para reponer la que arruiné!

Ok, tengo que aceptar que su propuesta me pareció algo, uhm tentadora.

-¡Vamos! Déjame reponerla, te prometo que será mejor que la que tenías

No te dejes llevar Castiel, la tentación y el pecado quieren engañarte…

-Escuche que tienen la versión limitada de su concierto en la ciudad del 97

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?-

Mierda. Bueno, no es como si yo tuviera mucho autocontrol, o sea conocido por mis buenas decisiones.

-¡Sí!, nos vemos a las 3, en la puerta del patio

El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oh!-

Me miró.

- Por cierto, me llamo Alexy

Gran inicio, para una gran historia.

* * *

Que les pareció?, háganmelo saber por medio de un Review! esos siempre levantan los ánimos! *-*.

Quiero agradecerle a mi querida y linda BETA, te amo Amorsh! xD, por aguantarme tanto con esto xD.

Espero publicar el segundo cap pronto!, no desesperen xD,

Animezerogirl se despide! *w*)7.


End file.
